A Baby?
by rohe2geth4evr
Summary: Chase wants a baby.Cameron is uncertain and doesn't know what to do. Is she ready to give up House forever? It doesn't help that he started seeing Cuddy. What she doesn't know is that House hates the thought of Cameron being pregant with wombat. spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

**A Baby?**

Authors note: I'm not including the season finale. It's too much angst to write, that are already in my other stories, now it's domestic drama.

Chapter 1

Cameron and Chase lay naked in bed, panting at the activities they had just finished. They both smiled at the greatness of it.

"I want to have a baby," Chase randomly said out loud. Cameron didn't answer she just turned to her side and ignored him. "You know you want one to."

"I thought you would at least marry me first." She told him, not that she wanted to marry him either.

"We're engaged and I don't want to wait."

"Chase I don't want to talk about this right now." She replied shutting off the light.

"Ok but eventually I want to."They lights went out.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Ahh Cuddy! Chase wants a baby." She said when they were out for lunch that afternoon. Cuddy looked a little worried and somewhat shocked. Cuddy placed both forearms on table and flew her hands up without much force.

"A little rambunctious isn't he?" She commented with a slight shake of the head, her curls bouncing. "As I've always said, I don't think you and Chase are right for each other...what ever you do just don't settle for him."

"If he wasn't so good in bed I think I would've left him by now. I think I'm going to break it off. Could I stay with you for a couple of days?"

"This is really kind of spontaneous, are you sure you thought this all through?" Cameron nodded, she had been thinking about it for a while now. "Ma maison est ton maison!" (My house is your house but french)

"Oh merci!! Anyway you haven't told me the latest new about Wilson." Cuddy looked confused.

"Cameron, there's nothing between me and Wilson, he has Amber now. Actually, I didn't know if I was going to tell anyone but I'm seeing House at the moment." Cameron's eyes stayed intent but her chin fell down, along with her heart stopping. She had a sick feeling and her body suddenly received an adrenaline rush and she become nervous and shaky.

Cameron didn't want to move, thinking she would knock something over and become suspicious. She didn't want to speak incase it came out stutters. Cuddy didn't seem to notice, how her whole body went tense, though she did see shock.

"I know, but I just can't help it anymore. I can't even explain it." But Cameron couldn't hear the rest of spiel she was gossiping for Cameron emotions had it rock bottom again. There must be something wrong with her that she couldn't get over that man. That when she was living a different life she always thought about how he fit into it. It shouldn't be like that.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 **

"Wilson, you have to help me somehow." Cameron pleaded after spilling her problems.

"Last I check I'm not a psychologist, and you don't have cancer." He replied looking through some cases.

"There must be something wrong with me, I like House." She whined. Wilson nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it's just not physical...Cam," He put this papers down and looked at her. "House has always had a thing for you, but it's been four years, don't you think something would've happened by now? Look I think Cuddy is good for him. You might I add have a guy that loves you and wants to have a family with you. You should be happy, just move on." Cameron looked defeated because Wilson was completely right.

"Thanks."She muttered getting up and leaving.

"I'm sorry, but these things sometimes can't come out the way we want."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Chase, lets have a baby." She said coming into the bedroom, he directly put down the magazine in his hand.

"Really." She nodded with a fake smile while she masked her uncertainty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the House Characters.

**A Baby?**

**Chapter 2**

She could hear Chase snoring from down the hall as she stirred her tea. It was done, well there was a big chance she was pregnant. She put her left hand on her abdomen and thought about it. She was sure she just needed to let go. The House thing was just a phase that she couldn't get over. She was just idolizing him, maybe she didn't even love him. Those thoughts were just getting in the way of Chase.

Maybe she should just go through the motions and one day maybe she would be happy and House would be out of her mind. Even Wilson was against her on this, if the best friend couldn't give some hope, she was definitely doomed.

Cuddy and House did seem like a good match, they had their playful banter and their mutual attraction. They both deserved somebody. She physically shook her self. A pity party wasn't going to be her next move her next move was House. She needed to be with him and see if it was more than a fantasy.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

House looked at the ceiling of Cuddy's room. She was fast asleep next to him. She had fallen in love with him, he could tell. For now he wasn't going to do anything to stop it, though lord knows he had the urge too. That was his problem every time someone got too close he pushed them away. He did it to Cameron, but he wasn't going to do it to Cuddy. He was getting old, he didn't want to miserable any longer.

He was going to try being with Cuddy, maybe he would get away with more at the hospital. He smiled at the thought, he would probably get away with less. He could see himself with her. Living with her, working with her. The only thing that he wondered about was why she changed her mind. She turned down all his serious advances and she always claimed to be annoyed with him. Maybe he was because he almost died...again.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Cameron came into her office the next day completely exhausted. She had left before Chase got up. She didn't want to "try" again before work. So she had spent the next two hours at the gym. Bad idea, she didn't know how she was going to get through the day.

Foremen walked in a few minutes later with two muffins and coffee. _I love you,_ Cameron thought to herself.

"So I heard that you're trying to get pregnant, so I brought chocolate chip muffins," He said smiling. Once he discovered her face wasn't a happy one he stopped. "Oh it's Chase that wants the baby...ok sorry about what I just said." She nodded and they ate and talked for a little while. Foremen was actually taking a vacation the rest of the week to visit his family.

"Have the best time you can manage...ok?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course. It will be hard but I'll make the most of it." He went to leave but turned at the door. "Your relationship problem, that not because of House is it?" Cameron sighed and averted her eyes.

"I can neither confirm or deny." She joked. Eric didn't see the humor in it.

"You need to get over him, I know Chase is a real smuck sometimes, but he loves you and wants a life with you."

"I wish you would all shut up." She said looking down at her paperwork.

"Yeah, yeah." Foreman said walking out.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Short I know but I'm thinking of what's to come, but here's the progression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the House Characters

**A Baby?**

Chapter 3

She wasn't pregnant, how that happened she didn't know. Chase didn't leave her alone for the next couple weeks and she still wasn't pregnant. This was a miracle or Chase was sterile. Either way she was relieved by this. Chase was frustrated as hell, she was forced to take a pregnancy test ever couple days by him.

This had to be some kind of sign. She didn't believe in god but she did believe it was some kind of miracle that she was getting what she wanted, for once. Now it was time to try and get it twice.

She wanted House and she was on her way to get him. She knew the bar he frequented, alone by good chance, unless Cuddy started dating him. She waved the thought from her mind as she parked outside the bar. Bracing herself from her fear, she heaved a heavy sigh and entered.

House was sitting at the bar, downing what looked like whiskey. Good he would have to be a little off to consider her plan. She sat beside him and ordered a Heineken from the bar tender. House turned, smiled slightly and downed another shot.

"Why do I think it's not coincidence that you are here?" He asked rhetorically. "What could be your motives." He added.

"To enjoy a nice cold beer as well as the company of a drunken ex boss," She replied turning in her stool to him. "I have a proposition for you," His eyes danced at this statement but he waited for her to continue. "Tonight we go back to your house," She said getting off her chair and moving closer to him. "Take away all obstacles and questions," She moved her face forward seductively forehead to forehead. "And have fun like we've always wanted to."

House sat there in a little awe at Cameron's brazenness. He was turned on, no doubt about that. Cameron was looking absolutely stunning as usual and he was drunk. Not drunk enough to loose all reason though. His mind momentarily thought about Cuddy, was one night with Cameron worth it. If he slept with Cameron somehow Cuddy would find out. Was it worth it? The more he looked at Cameron's lustful eyes, the answer to his question was strongly becoming yes.

"Come on Greg," She whispered in his ear. "You can't deny a certain...attraction between us," She moved her hand to his stomach and slowly slide them around to his back, Cameron fitting nicely in the gap between his legs. "Or that you've always want to "teach" me how to please my boss." She teased.

"I have nothing to give you." He said in her ear.

"I don't want anything from you other then wood and I don't mean your cane." She back away and lifted her finger and caressed his cheek with it. "Unless you have a few kinky ideas with it." House groaned with satisfaction and yanked her back to him.

"I live around the corner from here." He said.

"I know." She replied grabbing his hand and leading him up. Before she took him away she paid for the drinks, knowing that House wouldn't. She led him out of the bar and to his apartment. Knowing where the spare key was she opened the door for him. He followed her inside the living room but didn't get to far when she pushed him back on the couch. She climbed on top, straddling his legs, while yanking off her coat. House put his hands on her sides and pulled her upper body down. He kissed her with all the bent up lust he had been saving for the last three years.

The kiss left her breathless, but he gave the rest of her body plenty of motivation to do what they had been anticipating. As any good plan, to night was thought through in her head. No panties and a skirt help her from any pant like entanglements, as she unzip his.

From the moment she took him in till the moment they both cried out in mindless victory, Cameron felt free and happy. She was the sober one here, that made it all more real, more invigorating.

"Oh God." She panted still shaking.

"I prefer Greg." He said laughing under nether her.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**mwahahaha please happen!! :) so did this go alright, it sure as hell fit what I think Cam should just do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the House Characters.

**A baby?**

**Chapter 4**

Damn how could this have happened, Cameron thought to herself as she looked at the double line on the pregnancy test. She obviously knew how adults made babies but she thought she good with 99 percent protection from birth...control. Shit, she wasn't on it anymore because of Chase. She had forgotten that when she was with House. She didn't think straight. Or Chase could of been man enough to do this. Damn, she never thought she would be wondering who the father of her child would be. Though somehow she felt it was Greg's.

She didn't know how this was going to end up. Chase was outside the door waiting for an answer to this test, she didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Is it positive!?" He asked excitingly.

"Um just a sec...no sorry Chase." She lied outright.

"Dammit." He cursed through the door.

"Maybe we should go get tested to make sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." He conceded.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"So having a problem are we?" Cuddy asked Cameron at the cafeteria the next day. "Not that I was snooping or anything," Cameron had a hard time believing that. "I just saw names of employees filtering through." She sat there expecting a retort. Sadly, Cameron gave her one.

"We've having a problem, I think he might be sterile." She confessed for whatever reason.

"Did you get tested too?"

"Um.. No it's not me." She answered a little too quickly.

"How can you be sure?"

"I tested myself during my last marriage." She lied, late husband was unable to have kids by his illness but Cuddy took this and got up and left without another word. She had apparently got the vibe that Cameron didn't want her there. Hopefully Cameron wasn't outwardly showing her jealously of Cuddy and House.

She was suppose to meet Chase here and get the answers. If he wasn't sterile, she was screwed but if he was, then House was screwed. It was no secret he didn't like children. She mentally shut up, she didn't know enough to make her mind wander.

Chase came in with an envelope a couple minutes later.

"Well what does it say?" She asked.

"I wanted to wait with you to open it." She nodded and gestured him to open it. He took out the paper and read it.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Did you know Cameron and Chase are trying to have a baby?" Cuddy asked House when she came into his office, after kissing him. House didn't visibly react but his insides shot with anger, something he wouldn't admit to anyone especially Cuddy.

"Really, can't wait for the little model to come into the world." He said sarcastically.

"Actually Chase might be sterile, they have been trying for months." She commented.

"I knew there was always something wrong with that British piece of..."He started.

"House, I'm surprised, I know you've made fun of him before but never like that." She laughed saying this and House laughed with her, hiding his slip. She got off the edge of the desk and kissed him again, this time with a lingering lust.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Sorry I'm busy." She pouted but left without fuss.

With Cuddy he could be comfortable if not a little happy but there was no chance of him loving her. He didn't feel that way toward her, at least he would get hurt by her. But Cameron she could hurt him, she made him vulnerable and he didn't like it. She easily got under his skin, and she could easily win him over with enough effort.

He hadn't know she was trying to get pregnant...wait that means she was off birth control. Shit!! They didn't use a condom! House jerked and rushed out of his office to Cameron's office. She was sitting there in the chair looking as though she was distraught.

"Cameron!...I...what's going on?" He asked a little high pitched. "Are you pregnant?" She looked at him with surprise for a second but then dropped the emotion, House knew everything. anyhow.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." She admitted looking down. House came to the desk.

"How much chance is there that it's mine?" She looked him in the eye for the first time.

"Chase is sterile." She said and watched his reaction. The image she got from his eyes was that the whole world had just crashed down for him. "I know the feeling, what am I suppose to tell Chase, "I know your sterile but I'm pregnant! It's a miracle!"" her attempt at humor didn't work.

"Cuddy's going to kill me." He stated without being aware of it.

"I think that's the least of your problems."

"Why didn't you tell me you were off the pill?" He asked a little too angry for her liking.

"I don't know, it just kinda slipped my mind. Which I know isn't a good excuse." She began to defend.

"I didn't want kids Cameron!" He said a little too loud.

"If you don't shut up, Cuddy and Chase will find out in unsavory ways. If you don't want anything to with the baby then you don't have to. I'm giving him/her your name though." She added. House seemed even more frustrated by this and he began pacing the small room awkwardly. He popped a Vicodin.

"I need time to think about this." He said finally as he was leaving the room.

"You only have a month or so before I start showing." She reminded him, he slammed the door as he left. "Why couldn't of been Chase's then at least he'd want the baby."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Ok was that a good way to get it out?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the House Characters

**A Baby?**

**Chapter 5 (3 weeks later (but this means she's five weeks in pregnancy)**

"Did I ever treat you that horribly for you to do this to me?" Chase asked with a surprisingly calm demeanor. He hadn't reacted much when Cameron had told him the news. He just seemed empty and completely helpless.

"No Chase you didn't deserve it at all, I was just being a selfish wench. I just don't feel like I could spend the rest of my life with you. You want someone who wants to be there all the time with you. I'm sorry Chase. I told you that you were the least likely person I would fall in love with, and you were." Chase had started silently crying now. He didn't try to hide them or wipe them away, he didn't even move.

"I was fooling my self this whole time. I knew, somehow, that you didn't love me. I thought that with time you could learn to but I guess that was the wrong way of thinking." This was breaking Cameron's heart. She wished that she could feel the same for him but the only emotion that she was experiencing was guilt not love. She moved toward him. He was sitting on the kitchen chair. She leaned over and kissed his head, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her to him. "I love you so much, I want you to know that. If you ever….think…"

"Chase." Cameron warned.

"No Cameron, we worked together, we did. So if you ever want to give it another shot." Cameron unwrapped his arms from around her waist and stepped back.

"No you need to move on and forget about me in that way. We can still be on good terms and you can be apart of my life, just not the partner to it." His head fell, Cameron felt like this was a good time to leave. She grabbed her bag off the counter and left.

She got into her jammed packed car and drove to her new apartment. The papers had just gone through a week ago and she had finished painting yesterday after work. She wasn't that far along to know anything about the baby so she had painted his or her room a light green. The furniture was going to arrive sometime tomorrow for the baby. She knew she was jumping the gun a little but being the single mom she was going to be, she needed to be prepared.

House hadn't been forthright in his standing on the situation but she didn't want to plan anything that involved him. If he did help that would be great but she didn't want her hopes to kill her in the end.

Cuddy had found out today too, or that was the plan. They couldn't have Chase or Cuddy finding out at different times because one of them would find out by the other. Cameron wondered how Cuddy would react. If she would accept the slip up and still be apart of House's life making her apart of Cameron's life. Or would hate them both?

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"You did what?" Cuddy said raising her voice. "Cameron's pregnant! With you!?"

"Yes do I have to repeat everything to you?" House mocked angrily " It's not like I wanted this to happen." He added defensively.

"House you slept with Cameron, when you're with me!" She cried slowly creeping into hysterics.

"Does that really surprise you? Honestly?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes it does."

"Then I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say, what's done is done."

"Do you still want to be with me?"

"I don't love you, Cuddy, She looked hurt by this. "I don't think I will ever learn to either."

At that point the tears at her eyelids leaked over and she grabbed her things and ran out of House's apartment.

"Well that kinda sucks" House muttered.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"So how did it go?" Cameron asked House the next morning at work bringing him a iced tea.

"Tea, you brought me tea? And you think I would drink it?" He whined. Cameron took it and started drinking it. He snatched it away from her taking a sip. "Not bad."

"Ok now that that huge dilemma is solved mind answering my first question?"

"What question?" He asked innocently

"Greg!" She said sternly. He put his hands up defensively and his smile turned serious.

"It went like I thought it was going to. She got angry and defensive and stormed out. What about you? How did the British prick take it?"

"He didn't raise his voice once, that just made it worse. But it's done, I moved into my new apartment yesterday. I have a few days of unpacking then I'll be all settled." She slid her hands to her lower back and sighed.

"Pregnant woman getting backaches? Want a Vicodin?" She rolled her eyes.

"No thank-you, what I need is a hot bath." House looked at his watch.

"Well you got like 8 hours to go, hope you can hold out that long."

"Thanks for your concern. I got to go. Enjoy the tea." She went to leave but turned and said. "I'm sorry if I ruined you're life at all."

"Cameron it's not like you climbed on top of yourself and got yourself pregnant but technically it's not like you were shoved on a couch and ravished by yourself." She blushed a deep red.

"Oh you enjoyed it." She retorted.

"Never said I didn't."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Never thought this would happen," Wilson said behind his desk as House spilled the story. "I'm going to be an uncle." He said happily.

"Who says you'll be involved in his life?"

"So you've already decided it's a boy?" House nodded like a girl would be a physical impossibility. "So how's mommy?"

"She seems to be ok. She's got her new apartment…"

"Why did you ask her to live with you?" Wilson asked with all seriousness.

"Should I marry her too?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well…"

"Wilson, I knocked her up I didn't confess undying love." Wilson looked slightly irritated by the comment.

"No, but like it or not, you have a family now or you could have one. Don't you want one?" He asked.

"I've never wanted kids, you know that."

"Yeah but now that it's actually happening I think you'll feel different. I think that you should help raise little Gregory" He said the last part with a smile and a little laugh.

"I don't think that's the right decision."

"Oh yeah I would much prefer that the mother of my child is all by herself. Then when she fell or she had an emergency or God forbid someone broke in I would feel like an asshole," House seemed to ponder this seriously but Wilson kept going. "Then when she was full term and her water broke. I would love to hear she drove herself to the hospital and risked fainting or driving off the road when a cramp hit."

"Ok ok you've made your point" House conceded.

"Plus I thought you were sick of being alone." Wilson seriously. He knew that House wouldn't admit it openly but he wanted a family. House looked intently at Wilson knowing he was right but he didn't reply, he swallowed a Vicodin and walked out.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Cameron walked into her office and noticed something on her desk. It was a heat pack for her back, with a note attached to it.

_Can never tell me I didn't help in anyway_

_-Greg_

Cameron smiled to her self as she sat down on the chair and out the hot pack on her back and sighed in satisfaction.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the House characters.'

**A Baby?**

**Chapter 6**

Cameron put her Dunkin Donuts iced coffee on the counter and looked at all the boxes she had to unload into the empty rooms.

"Damn, this is going to be a pain in the ass." She muttered.

"Well be thankful you have a friend." Wilson coming in after her with a jelly donut.

"Yeah, I owe you one." She conceded with a smile.

"Well make me the godfather and we're even." He finished his donut and started licking his fingers.

"Am I suppose to put a ring on that sticky finger as well? Don't expect me to kiss it though." She laughed and threw a rag at him and he washed up. "You ready to set up the bedroom? I need somewhere to sleep tonight."

"Why not at House's?" He suggested and she gave him a look.

"Yeah…ummm want to help set up the bedroom?" She grabbed the side of the mattress that was leaning against the wall. She gave him a look to help her, he nodded and grabbed the other side. They walked down the hall.

"So you don't think House would want you to come?" He said maneuvering the mattress through the door.

"So did you come to help, or did you come to talk about me and House?" She asked as they pulled it through.

"Don't see why I can't do both." he took the bed frame out of the box and got the tool box from the living room. When he came back into the room he continued. "You are having his child, you know."

"No!, Really? I think I'm going to faint." She said sarcastically with a smile.

"Hey I'm just trying to help." He said screwing in the last screw into the frame. He indicated that the mattress could go on it. They placed the mattress on the bed.

"You are helping…..me move in." She said getting the sheets.

"Yeah, but I don't want to do it again, anytime soon ." Wilson said.

"Wait, w-what? W-wo-what do you mean move again?" She said putting down the sheets and putting her hands on her hips.

"Ahhh, um no…reason just speculating." He said nervously.

"Wilson!?" She said sternly.

"You'll find out I guess."

"And you'll be nagged the rest of the day if you don't tell me."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"You told her I was going to ask her to move in with me." House asked incredibly to Wilson the next morning.

"I thought you had a case?" He asked switching the subject.

"That was before you mentioned you apparently had me talk to Cameron through you." House flew his hands in the air in frustration and Wilson grabbed the file from his hand.

"Thank-you, I'll see that Mrs. Garney gets her treatment. She seems to be early in the progression." He went to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Wait….."House thought for a moment. "What did she say?" Wilson looked around the room hands making random gestures looking for the right one.

"She was……surprised and she didn't say anything substantial." House sighed.

"I'm asking for an expression, a mood not a damn summary of what she was thinking."

"I think you should ask her." Then he left.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

House made a trip down to the intensive care unit to talk to Cameron. It took some effort with 13 and Kutner and their relentless questions.

"Yes a give you permission to have kinky sex, but no I will not tape it for you." He said much loader then needed, making everyone near them stare. Kutner and 13 blushed deep red and left hurriedly after. House smiled to himself he still had it. It worked better on them then Cuddy too.

"Cameron!" he called, not knowing exactly where she was.

"More effective to page me." She commented walking past him to a patient.

"Less fun, I like a game of hide and seek once in a while."

"I keep that in mind." She said seductively.

"I'm sorry is my burn interrupting your day." A very angry man said from the bed. Cameron turned his attention back to him and finished cleaning the burn.

"House, What do you want?"

"Dinner."

"Dinner?" She looked up surprised.

"Just say yes, you know you want to." The man said again.

"Ok." Cameron said.

"Ok pick you up at seven?"

"Sure." She smiled and he left.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888omg what's going to happen next…I mean what will cuddy do?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the House Characters.

Authors note: Who ever said it. Who really does care what Cuddy thinks?

A Baby?

Chapter 7

"Well this looks all too familiar." Cameron said sitting down in the same table.

"I thought we should try again at this," House explained. "Should I compliment your earrings again," He joked. They didn't go as far as to order the same meals though. House looked over his menu and say Cameron yet again admiring the corsage on her chest. "It's nice to know that that will never fail."

"Don't get the wrong idea it wont work for every occasion." She teased.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Silence fell between them and just like before.

"Okay House, what is the main purpose of this dinner?" She asked.

"Why would you think there is an ulterior motive for this?" He tried the innocent face but it didn't work on Cameron.

"Because you always have one." She said calmly.

"True." He said.

"Well….then what is it?" She asked. House looked serious for a moment, his lips bunching together at the side of his face. Making him look as though he were seriously contemplating something but was unsure if it should pass through his lips.

"What do you expect of me?" He asked instead of answering her question. Cameron was taken aback at his statement. She thought for a moment before she answered.

"Honestly, nothing. I want you to at least acknowledge the baby as yours but to actually be a father to the child I know that's not what you want," She sighed and looked intently into his eyes. "What I want, is for you to be a father to him or her. To spend time. I'm not saying that we have to be together or live together. But this baby deserves to know you." After she said this she looked relieved but still in a state of anxiousness. House was quiet for a moment.

"I didn't ask for this baby, it actually is your fault for not telling me. Though it's my fault for not asking. This is going to happen, it doesn't matter anymore what happened that night, except for the fact that it happened and we're having a baby. The truth is I would feel a lot more comfortable if I was with you during the pregnancy, I want you to live with me."

House got uncomfortable with what he had just said. He wasn't sure when he took her that he was actually going to ask her. She looked incredulous because even though Wilson warned her she never thought House would say it.

"So you're saying you don't want any relationship with me but you want me to live with you?"

"You shouldn't be alone if you're pregnant." He said very professionally. "You don't know what could happen."

"House, you know me. Do get me back you had to go out on a date with me. Do really think I'm going to move in with you, if you want nothing to do with me?" At this point her anger was showing.

House was panicking on the inside. He didn't know how to fix the mess he had just made with Cameron.

"Can't it be enough now that I want you to move in with me? Yeah you have Wilson but he can't be there all the time." He tried to ague.

"There's a couple things you pick up when you work at Princeton House, and that if you were going to pick a more reliable person it would be Wilson." She hated being mean and attacking his pride but she wanted him for the right reasons.

"What do you want from me?" He asked exasperated.

"I told you, I want you to be a father. You know what I want with us, I want to be with you for no reason that I can fathom and I'm sick and tired of your resistance. I'm sick of gaining an inch but then the next day you run a mile away. I'm sick of you hating your life but refusing to make it better."

"Anything else you're sick of?" House asked in a raised voice. "Is my hair not thick enough?" At this point everyone in the restaurant was looking at them but neither seem to notice or care.

"I'll will say little more on the subject because even though I know you to be oblivious to the feelings of other Wilson will clue you in. I love you, I'm having your child. At the very least I deserve more respect then you're giving. I've loved you for 4 years and I'll probably still care for you years after. But I wont wait until you get out of you own way and see it." She grabbed her purse and walked out.

"Well that went just as well as last time, except this time you were berated." The waiter said to him. House looked surprised that it was the same waiter.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Okay sry it took so long, but tell me what you think. XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters though I wish I did. Because the show has lost it spunk1!! Slightly and it saddens me, especially the bit about the cheerleading thing. So unHouse

**Chapter 8**

**A Baby?**

"Oh shut up!" House said to the waiter, annoyed at his comment. This hadn't gone as he had thought it would not even in the direction of it. Not to say he thought she would jump at the chance to live with him. He thought she might take the logic and go with it.

It was hard to convince someone to do something when even you were having a hard taking it in. Though at this point House was sure that she needed to live him, he didn't know why. He has convinced himself that it was for her own good but he wouldn't let himself believe that he just wanted her there with him.

He quickly and angrily paid the bill and went back to his car. He left the restaurant looking for her. He saw a brunette in a black dress turn the corner. He didn't like the idea of her trying to walk home. It wasn't the safest idea in the world. He decided to follow her in the car it would be faster.

He found her walking fast two streets down, and he slowed to her pace.

"Get in the car!"Greg yelled through the window.

"Is it…For my own good?" She said bitterly.

"Damn it Allison, it's cold and you're a 90 pound nothing and I have a cane, I can't protect you if anything should happen," He sighed. "Come on Ali, I don't want anything to happen to you or our child." He said this sincerely and it made Cameron's heart stop.

When he had called her Allison butterflies danced in her stomach and then the shortened "Ali" made her catch her breath. Then the mention of his caring about their child made her feel like fainting. She was filled with joy but her face showed only surprise.

With out a word she got into the car and put her seatbelt on. They drove in silence all the way to her new apartment. She kept looking over at him, expecting him to say something but she understood his silence. What he had already said wasn't like him and he didn't know how to continue it.

They arrived in front of her apartment. She turned to him and shifted closer her to him. He didn't move because he didn't know what she was doing. She grabbed his elbow and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know this isn't really any better than last time. I just wanted to say thank-you for your offer. I need to think about it. If I move in with you, I need some conformation that you want me there. Not just as the women who's having your child but the women you're with." Still House said nothing, he nodded that he got where she was coming from but he gave no answer. She kissed him again on the cheek and got out of the car.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"I can't believe he would do this to me Wilson." Cuddy cried to Wilson in his office. "I mean does he not respect me at all?"

"House doesn't care about anyone why would he care about your feelings." Wilson said with concern for this unusually unsteady Cuddy. "You can't let this get to you."

"I just don't think I can handle another relationship anymore, it just hurts way too much." Wilson sat unable to do anything to comfort her. This was usually the point where he would cheat on his wives. Except this time he didn't feel the overwhelming need to comfort Cuddy at the moment. Amber had really broken the barrier with him and he didn't feel the urge to stray.

Cuddy knew how House was and she still decided to take the risk. Though she was expecting something from him and he didn't know what to give. So he patted her on the back. And said "Don't give up." He knew that sounded ridiculously unhelpful and cliché but he didn't have anything else to say. He always secretly preferred Cameron to be with House then Cuddy.

"Thanks Wilson, you are so much help." She said sarcastically leaving the room. On her wait Amber walked in looked at Cuddy and then Wilson curiously.

"What was that about?" She asked giving him a kiss.

"Nothing that won't sort itself out. So are you ready for lunch?" She nodded and they left.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

House sat at his piano playing Chopin's nocturne in E minor. Playing helped sooth him most often, especially this piece. So he had to show her he wanted her here did he? Then that's what he would have to do! She had left for a week to go to her parents and tell them the news. She had told him that she would think about his offer while she was away. House stopped playing the piano suddenly and limped over to the phone.

"Wilson. Yeah I'm fine. I need you to do me a favor. No but I'll give you a cookie. Okay tomorrow then. Okay bye. No Amber can't come she has cutties!" House hung up the phone.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Kay I know it's another short one, but I don't have as much time to write anymore…to much homework. College is hard man!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the House characters though I wish I did.

**Chapter 9**

**A Baby?**

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with being your friend." Wilson said dropping the last box in the apartment.

"But boss I have a hurt leg." House replied and popped a pill.

"Well you should've hired some movers instead of using your best friend like that." Amber said unloading the boxes.

"I told you not to bring her." House whispered to Wilson.

"You think I would miss how pissed Cameron is going to be about this?" Amber supplied with satisfaction.

"You think she's going to hate this?" Wilson asked questionably. "I think it is a great plan, she'll be so surprised."

"Yeah, Surprised that she told House she needed time to think about this, she leaves town for 1 week and then comes back to find that everything is rearranged."

"This is why I said don't bring her," He said to Wilson. Then he turned to Amber on the other side of the room "And you, she told me to show her I wanted her. I think this is a good way of doing it." House defended.

"Look to the romantic in Cameron, she'll love it. So the skeptic in Cameron, she'll think that you did this as another way to tell her you are right and she is wrong and you don't think her say has any value to her. So when you bring her through that door you better be planning something that doesn't sound like "It's more practical for you to be here."" Amber finished the box she had unpacked. "I think it's time we let House do some of the work, Wilson we're going out to lunch. Don't worry House we'll bring some back for you." Wilson looked between the two and started walking away with Amber.

"Coward!" House said to Wilson.

Wilson gave a final tip as he walked out the door. "Remember Cameron likes bright colors, so don't paint the walls brown."

They shut the door behind them and House looked at the unfamiliar apartment. Buying it had been a whim. If he had moved into her apartment and it would seem like he was invading but if he moved her stuff into his apartment she would've felt controlled. So he had bought a new one to show that both their lives had moved. It had three bedrooms; this was bigger than both their apartments. Each had been one bedroom. Amber, though he hated to admit it, had pointed out that he had to compromise with the placement of the new furniture.

Though, House wasn't going to do this alone. He really couldn't either. He hated Amber. He didn't have anyone to call that would come. He could make thirteen and Kutner do it. But he didn't want this to be publicized if it didn't work…. House picked up the phone and called Foreman.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

House opened the door to find an irritated looking black man at his door. (I'm not racist)

"I'm doing this for Cameron but not for you." He said coming in. "Now what do you want me to do?"

"I know you are not an interior decorator but I need to separate both Cam's and my stuff equal and then I need help moving it."

"Did you just say you need help?"

"Didn't I when I called you?"

"No you never used the word "help""

"Are you going to or not?" House said getting slightly angry. Foreman smiled and nodded. "Shut-up"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Surprisingly together they had painted the walls (bright colors, except the bedroom). The furniture almost got them into a fist fight but after two hours or so everything had been placed. The baby's room had been painted and furniture put in. In the extra room was where he put Cameron's bed and her personal boxes which he didn't open. It was very lucky that she hadn't unpacked too much. There wasn't too much to pack in her apartment.

House cracked open two beers and gave one to Eric. "Thanks."

"It wasn't too bad, I guess…you're welcome. So when is Cameron coming back?" Foreman asked curiously.

"Tonight at seven." Foreman looked at his watch.

"So you have an hour." House jumped up from the counter. "Yeah you better get going."

"She'll kill me if I leave her at the airport." House nodded to Foreman again and left the apartment.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"House? I thought that Wilson was picking me up?" Cameron asked coming out of the airport and seeing House's parked car.

"I asked for that honor." He said. She looked please and he put her suitcase in the trunk as she got in.

"We'll this is a surprise." She commented putting her seatbelt.

"A good one?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded. "Are you up for one more?"

She looked him up and down and a frown appeared on her face. "What kind of a surprise?"

"You'll see" He said.

"Oh great."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"House what are we doing here?" She said in the elevator going up to the 4th floor.

"It's a surprise."

"Yeah, every time you say that it just makes me more nervous." He smiled at this but on the inside he was tense. She wasn't going to appreciate this; she's going to hate this. She's going to yell at him. She's going to get pist and he is not going to know what to do.

House nervously went up to the door marked 441. She looked him and looked at the door. He opened it and swung the door open.

Cameron sharply in took a breath when she realized that that was her furniture.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

How should I make her react? Tell me if you in line for a long story or one more chapter would be good for you? I haven't made up my mind yet.


End file.
